


Take Two (Part One)

by virgilsjourney (jenna221b)



Series: Learning & Loving [18]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Embarrassment, Friendship, Hangover, M/M, Memory Loss, Swearing, emotional Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 15:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12684624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenna221b/pseuds/virgilsjourney
Summary: Takes place after 'Finale.'--------------“Ah. Uh, well, we couldn’t exactly get you to your room and we didn’t want to just leave you like-well.” Roman breaks off, and Logan frowns.“Leave me like wh-” He goes to sit up, and the movement makes his head spin awfully. He is hit with a memory, a hazy image that’s hard to grasp butthereall the same, of someone offering him a shot, and he was confused and hurt and so damnedangryat himself, and he thought why not and-Logan groans. “Oh no. Ohno...”





	Take Two (Part One)

Awareness comes to him in a slow, prolonged wave. Logan’s first thought is  _Am... am I on a **boat?**_  When he does eventually open his eyes, he’s alarmed at how blurry his vision is, before realising that he’s not wearing his glasses. He doesn’t understand why it takes him far too long to reach that conclusion.

He doesn’t say that out loud, of course. Instead, what comes out is a garbled, “Why’s the couch... moving?”

There’s a laugh from somewhere nearby. Then, a hand comes into view, passing him his glasses. “Yeah, that’s not the couch. Think that’s your _head_ , friendo.”

He winces. His head is suddenly splitting, as if someone’s struck him with a club over and over again.

“You don’t have to  _shout_ ,” he nearly whimpers. He puts his glasses on and blinks a few times, before noticing Roman sprawled out on the floor in front of him. 

“I wasn’t shouting,” Roman protests, but he lowers his voice all the same. He sounds...  _sympathetic_ , and Logan can’t understand why.

“Why are we all...” He squints, noticing how Roman is lying on a sleeping bag, and blankets are strewn all around. “...Sleeping in the kitchen?”

“Ah. Uh, well, we couldn’t exactly get you to your room and we didn’t want to just leave you like-well.” Roman breaks off, and Logan frowns.

“Leave me like wh-” He goes to sit up, and the movement makes his head spin awfully. He is hit with a memory, a hazy image that’s hard to grasp but  _there_  all the same, of someone offering him a shot, and he was confused and hurt and so damned  _angry_ at himself, and he thought why not and-

Logan groans. “Oh no. Oh _no_...”

Roman tries to placate him. “Hey, it’s okay, you weren’t that bad-”

“Shut up,” Logan says, but there’s no bite to it, only rising panic. “Shut up shut up shut up shut  _up_ , oh God, why did I...”

Of course, he thinks he already knows the answer. He wasn’t thinking. Or, rather, he was thinking  _too much_.

Unbidden, another memory floats to the surface- except, this time, it’s as if he’s partially underwater; he can  _hear_  himself speak but he can’t distinguish real words. He remembers Patton’s face and his voice and- oh, God, did he really lean on him like that? What else did he say? 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Logan says loudly, and he hears a hastily stifled snort. He whips around to see Virgil leaning on the kitchen counter. His movement is so sudden that his head pounds in protest.

“Woah. Take it easy there, Specs,” Virgil says. His tone is light, but there’s an undercurrent of serious to it, as he throws Logan a packet of painkillers.

But Logan hardly listens to him. He takes a couple of painkillers and downs them with a glass of water Roman quickly provides. He grimaces, and asks the dreaded question. “Where’s Patton?”

“Childminding all afternoon,” Virgil says. He walks over to them, sitting down next to Roman. Logan notices that they’re much closer than normal, but he doesn’t have time to even consider being happy for them. Something else has caught his eye.

“My...” He squints, staring at his bruised knuckles. “Hand...?”

Roman and Virgil glance at each other. 

“Do you not remember  _anything?_ ” Roman says.

Logan is about to nod, but he’s still staring at his hand. That’s when the feeling comes back to him, uncurling from somewhere in his chest: a clear, focused rage; stomach turning at the sight of a smug, _stupid_  face; seeing Patton fall, no, not just that,  _pushed_ , and his hand reaching up and-

Logan clears his throat. “I take it I didn’t miss.”

Roman laughs. “Are you kidding? Your aim was perfect.”

“I think just watching that made the whole semester worth it,” Virgil adds.

Logan tries to smile, he really does, but he can’t bring himself to do it, not when the memory of justified rage is being replaced with something far too raw: shame and guilt.

He stares Roman and Virgil down. “You don’t have to lie to me.”

They once again share a look, heads turning in synchronization, and oh, Logan of course knows what that means, and he should be delighted for them, he should be a good  _friend_ , but how can he when he must have been such an idiot in front of...oh, God...

He feels absurdly,  _stupidly_ like crying. He fights to keep his voice steady as he says, “I know I’ve probably ruined everything.”

Virgil leans forward, eyes wide. “Hey, no, you haven’t ruined anything.”

And it’s that gesture, that act of kindness that has sudden hot tears biting threateningly at his eyes. Logan storms outside before they even have a chance of falling. He takes off his glasses to fiercely press the heels of his hands against his eyes, willing the tears back.

When he eventually puts his glasses back on, he is not all that surprised to see Virgil casually leaning against the wall.

“I don’t know what you’re imagining,” Virgil says conversationally. “But, Logan, you were fine. It’s not like you threw up in his car or anything. You were just a bit more...” He shrugs. “Honest, I guess.”

Logan laughs, voice hollow. “I think you’ll find that’s the  _problem_ , Virgil.”

But, Virgil just looks at him thoughtfully. “Is it, really?”

Logan shakes his head, opening his mouth to argue, but Virgil catches him off guard by throwing something at him. His instincts kick in, and he catches it, realising he’s now holding Roman’s phone, the screen unlocked.

“Roman says you should look at this,” Virgil tells him. He makes to go back inside, but then turns, a little grin quirking the corners of his mouth. “And uh... thanks for the essay compliments.”

He’s gone before Logan can ask what on earth he means. He looks down at the phone, and can’t help but finally smile at something. Roman’s background is a selfie of him and Virgil, clearly taken from last night. They’re outside, cheeks both pink from the cold night air. Roman’s arm is outstretched to take the photo, smiling widely, eyes practically glowing with joy. Virgil’s expression almost perfectly mirrors Roman’s, except he’s been caught mid-laugh, as if Roman has deliberately made some kind of quip the moment before taking the photo.

 _Well. Finally. Good for them,_  Logan thinks, and at least part of his embarrassment is replaced with just that thought.

It only takes him a couple of minutes to find what Roman wants him to see- a folder entitled, not so subtly, LOGAN LOOK HERE.

He opens it, and is faced with a video. Patton is standing in his own room, looking incredibly nervous.

“How- how should I start?” he says, looking directly at the camera before ducking his head. 

He hears Roman sigh, but he sounds encouraging as he replies: “Look, just imagine I’m Logan. Or, the  _camera_  is Logan if that’s better, I don’t know. You’ve got this.”

Patton opens his mouth. “Okay,” he says, in a very small voice. He swallows. “Here goes. Um... Logan-”

Logan pauses the video, breath caught in his throat.

 _“Fuck,”_  he says again. This time, there’s at least a hopeful kind of laugh beneath it.

He braces himself, and presses play.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, it wouldn’t be me if I didn’t end on a cliffhanger, right?! ;) More to come! <3


End file.
